The HQ Rush Strategy
The "Headquarters Rush," or "Headquarters Defense" Strategy, simply abbreviated to as "HQ Rush" Strategy, is a mid-late game strategy involves the most expensive non-researched building, the Headquarters. It can be successful if used in the right way. Tutorial The HQ Rush Strategy is a versatile strategy, meaning it can be pulled off in a lot of situations and maps. It is also a variable strategy, meaning it can be changed in a lot of ways to suit your preferences. The following is a tutorial on the basics of the strategy and how to do it. Early Game First thing's first, you need to plant a Nuclear Plant near the Energy Crystal in your base. This strategy will involve a ton of Nuclear Plants and no Power Plants because we want more money in less places. If you are in a marine-type map, ask your ally to build a Naval Shipyard since you will need to make Oil Rigs but more importantly, you need to travel across the sea in order for this strategy to work. Also, another option is the Airport, it works as well as the Naval Shipyard, but this option is preferred later-game, because the Airport is more than three times as expensive as the Naval Shipyard. After you have at least 120 (preferably 150+) p/m, you can then advance to mid-game, but first you need to build a Barracks or ask your ally to build one, whoever is closest to the Naval Shipyard if you have one. Mid Game After you have done all of the above, it's time to start preparing for your attack! If you are in a land-type map, where this strategy is harder to execute, but still possible, you or your teammate can build an Airport, depending on who is richer. The Airport is used for transporting your units across the map, and so is the Naval Shipyard. Now you can start actually building your army forces. Start by selling your soldiers that you started with at the start of the game since those are not necessarily good for combat, only for building your Nuclear Plants and your Naval Shipyard. Get some Heavy Soldiers and NOT Juggernauts, because researching is not necessary for this strategy to work. Travel across the land, or the sea, depending on which map you are on, with your Airport or Naval Shipyard with your Heavy Soldiers. Since you can not carry every single one of your Heavy Soldiers in one Transport Plane if you are using an Airport, you can keep some for backup at your base or move your Transport Plane back and forth until you get all Heavy Soldiers at your destination point. What is your destination point, you may ask? It is one of the enemy's Nuclear or Power Plants - you have to destroy one of them to get a base in the enemy's territory. After you have destroyed one of their Nuclear or Power Plants, you can then proceed by placing down a Nuclear Plant on the Energy Crystal. Keep defending your Nuclear Plant and ask your ally to defend it as well to stop your enemies from approaching. Save up for a Headquarters. In the meantime, you can destroy some Nuclear or Power Plants of your other enemies if it's a 2 v 2 v 2 match, or else just keep destroying more of your enemies' plants. This is recommended if you left half of your Heavy Soldiers at home, which you should have. Sorry, it's my fault for not giving you a warning. Once you finally have enough money for a Headquarters, you can proceed to buy it! This will protect your "new base" with 4 super-awesome turrets, and you can garrison 10 soldiers in it! This will bring you to the Late-game stage. Late Game After you've built your well-protected new Headquarters, you can ask your ally to finally build something of your choice. It can be a Tank Factory, a Space Link, or even a new Barracks! This is purposely done for quick-access purposes, and it makes you not bored to transport your units back and forth and back and forth. Now you can build your forces, and try to take down the enemy bases. Ask your ally to also expand their forces to assist you with your epic destruction of enemy bases so you can be far more successful. Now, the attack. You have to put your units with more health at the front and the ones with less at the back. Also, when you are attacking, you try to retreat the heavily-damaged units and put them at the back, because more firepower equals more damage, and you can also less units when you use this tactic. Once one of your enemy's base is destroyed, you can then proceed and destroy the other enemy's base, along with your ally. Then you win the game! This strategy is variable since you can change how it is used, for example the choosing of what unit-producing building you will build when you place down the Headquarters. It is also versatile, since it can be pulled off in many maps and situations. Credits Page originally created and written by User KobeGamesX, re-written by catgogo5 Strategy invented by KingFishBattleCrew I do not endorse in any ways or means with YouTuber KingFishBattleCrew. I did not invent this strategy and/or helped him develop it. I'm only a mere writer willing to help other people in The Conquerors 3. Category:Strategy